Heart of Gold
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando o sentimento é recíproco, é hora de assumir os riscos – Alice Nine, TxSH, YAOI


**Disclaimer:** _Alice Nine_ definitivamente não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Quando o sentimento é recíproco, é hora de assumir os riscos – Alice Nine, TxSH, YAOI.

**Notas:** Continuação das oneshots "_Watterfall_" e "_Ray_". Fica melhor caso as leia antes de ler essa aqui, mas se o quesito for "fazer diferença no entendimento" leia "Ray" antes de vir pra cá.

* * *

**HEART OF GOLD**

_**Capítulo Único**_

O rapaz loiro dormia tranquilamente. O sono parecia pesado, como qualquer tipo de descanso embalado por cansaço e por efeito de remédios. Um descanso necessário em vista de tudo que acontecera mais cedo, quando passara por um mal estar difícil de suportar.

Sempre que isso acontecia, Shou tinha a sensação de que todas as suas energias eram repentinamente sugadas então após momentos como aquele qualquer tipo de descanso era bem vindo. Dessa vez então, talvez esse descanso pudesse acontecer com mais tranquilidade afinal as coisas tinham acontecido de forma bastante diferente. Não estava sozinho como das outras vezes nem teria compromissos para o dia seguinte. E por mais que estivesse envergonhado por ter dispendido o tempo de outras pessoas, não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado e agradecido por aquilo. Especialmente pela presença e pelos cuidados de Tora.

Os últimos pensamentos antes de dormir foram de que nunca julgara que ele pudesse ser tão atencioso. Não estava em seus planos ser visto naquela situação, mas no fundo gostara de escutar aquela bronca que ele lhe dera e ser alvo de sua atenção por pelo menos algum tempo além do costumeiro sexo. Mesmo que doesse de alguma forma, por saber que aquilo não passaria de amizade, ficara feliz por saber que Shinji se importava.

Qualquer sono e qualquer descanso eram bons quando sabia que a pessoa que amava estava por perto, mesmo quetalvez ela jamais fosse saber disso.

E assim se entregara aos efeitos de uma tarde de mal estar, um pouco de alegria e aos efeitos de um remédio cheio de promessas de melhora e descanso. Aliás, um descanso com direito a sonhos como brinde. Sonhos bons, como não tinha há algum tempo aliás. Afinal, quem não gostava de se sentir acarinhado? Pelo menos essa era a sensação que o loiro tinha: a de um carinho em seus cabelos. Um toque bem leve, mas suficiente para que se sentisse bem. Suficiente também para que lhe fizesse despertar aos poucos, porém, contrariando todas as expectativas aquele toque se tornava cada vez mais próximo.

Foi quando abriu seus olhos e descobriu que aquilo não era simplesmente sonho. Que realmente alguém estava lhe fazendo carinho e que esse alguém era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Shinji.

Não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao vê-lo, e pelo jeito Tora também não esperava por aquilo. Envergonhado, cessou o toque e afastou a mão rapidamente sem parecer saber bem o que dizer.

- _Gomen_, Shou. Eu não queria te acordar. Achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Eu... acho que esse remédio não é tão forte quanto pensei. – respondeu, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, soando tão constrangedor quanto o gesto flagrado. O embaraço estava estampado nos olhos de ambos e que parecia longe de qualquer desfecho.

- Eu não esperava que estivesse acordado. Você me pegou no flagra, nem sei o que dizer. – o moreno disse, coçando a cabeça totalmente sem jeito. Daquele jeito que fazia Shou lembrar-se de uma criança.

- Estou sem saber o que fazer tanto quanto você, Shinji. Eu também não esperava.

Viu o rosto dele se contorcer em uma expressão aparentemente mais incômoda. Talvez pelo flagra, afinal Kohara não conseguia imaginar qualquer outro motivo para isso, afinal, o que era uma carícia como aquela levando em consideração o fato de serem amantes há meses?

- Eu imagino. Bom, na verdade, pra ser sincero não acho que eu tenha dado qualquer motivo pra que esperasse algo bom de mim. – sorriu de forma triste enquanto sentava-se na cama. – Eu lamento muito por isso.

- Por que está se preocupando com isso agora, Shinji? – perguntou Shou, tentando entender o que estava se passando na cabeça do outro naquele momento. – Eu nunca te cobrei nada.

- O fato de nunca ter cobrado não significa que não tivesse esperado por algo mais.

Esperar por algo mais? Como esperaria? Talvez pudesse, se aquilo tivesse começado de uma outra forma, mas não era o caso. Aquilo começara por uma bebedeira de Tora. Shou permitira por não esperar nada além daquilo, por crer que seria apenas uma noite e do qual muito provavelmente o outro jamais se lembraria. Mas aquilo continuou mesmo sem bebedeira, porém apenas sexo.

Nunca haviam esboçado qualquer outro gesto maior. Nunca haviam dito nada sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse dar essa margem. Simplesmente saiam daquela cama e voltavam a velha amizade, camaradagem, relação de trabalho o que fosse. Aliás, sequer sabia como chamar aquilo que tinham. Aquelas noites pairavam em sua mente sem que pudesse dar um nome.

Que tipo de coisa poderia esperar? Seria sensato? Tudo bem que não fosse exatamente alguém que tivesse seus pés no chão, mas a verdade era que, esperar mais significava simplesmente um meio de se machucar. E não era disso que precisava.

- Eu nunca esperei algo além disso, Shinji. Do jeito que começou não esperei que houvesse qualquer possibilidade disso. Isso sempre me pareceu muito claro.

- Eu... eu nunca consigo te passar uma boa impressão a meu respeito, não é? Sempre faço tudo errado.

Mais uma vez o moreno dizia isso, manifestando preocupação quanto a opinião que tinha a seu respeito. Parecia sentido por aquilo e definitivamente, Shou não estava entendendo. Por que Shinji se preocupava tanto? Por que ele parecia tão triste quando falava isso? Tudo bem que de alguma forma, ele parecia se preocupar com o que as pessoas pudessem pensar a seu respeito, afinal eram pessoas públicas, mas nunca que ele pudesse estender isso a si. Afinal já trabalhavam juntos desde longa data e se conheciam muito além de qualquer aparência ou convenção.

- Por que se importa tanto assim com o que penso a seu respeito?

- Eu gosto de você, Shou. – disse o moreno, de forma abrupta, porém firme. –Eu me importo porque eu amo você.

Surpreso, o loiro não conseguiu dizer nada. Aquelas palavras haviam o pegado desprevenido. Esperava por tudo menos por aquilo. Era demais para um único dia. Talvez fossem os remédios, que ao invés de provocar sonolência como efeito colateral provavelmente resultassem em alucinações auditivas, em vozes imaginárias. Essa era a única alternativa coerente. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ou talvez ainda estivesse sonhando. Só podia.

- _Ie, _não pode estar falando sério,...

- Por que não?

Quantos motivos ele queria afinal? Todos? Teria de enumerá-los? Como dizer o óbvio?

- Olha pra mim, Shinji. Eu não sou uma daquelas modelos com quem você sai, eu não tenho nada a ver com elas. Eu sou um homem.

- Eu sei que você não é como elas. – ele respondeu, parecendo surpreso com aquela alegação, pela obviedade talvez. – Eu sei que você é homem e isso nunca foi nenhum problema.

- Pode não ser um problema quando a gente transa, mas e o resto? Isso não pode ser sério.

- Não está achando que estou brincando, não é? – perguntou, parecendo surpreso por aquela alegação – Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas ainda mais com você.

- Eu não acho que esteja brincando comigo... – respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando não piorar a situação ou ofender o moreno. – Mas tem mesmo certeza disso? Não está confundindo as coisas, sendo impulsivo ou precipitado?

- Eu gosto de você, Shou. Isso não é de hoje. Gosto de você há mais tempo do que pensa e não é algo que eu possa me confundir – o guitarrista pronunciava cada palavra sem desviar de seus olhos – Pensei muito sobre tudo isso, você nem imagina o quanto. Acredite: Isso pode ser qualquer coisa, menos precipitado.

Então... aquilo era verdade? Shinji estava falando sério?

O loiro ainda não conseguia acreditar. As palavras lentamente assumiam o significado em sua mente e aquilo parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Perfeito demais para ser real.

- Shou-kun... sei que isso tudo começou de forma errada, que fiz tudo errado desde o começo e acabei te magoando, mas se pudermos... ainda dá pra consertar ou tentar fazer de outro jeito. Nós podemos começar tudo de novo. Eu posso mudar e fazer tudo direito. Ainda pode dar certo... mas, isso só se você quiser.

O vocalista sentiu o toque a mão de Shinji sobre a sua, e por mais que estivesse confuso era impossível deixar de notar a forma como o outro agia. Ele parecia inseguro naquele toque, como se temesse não ser aceito, como se esperasse algum sinal em permissão, mas apesar desse medo aparente, os olhos escuros lhe fitavam de forma sincera.

Desde quando Tora fazia o tipo "inseguro"? Nunca o vira assim antes. Aquilo era muito novo. Talvez ele nunca tivesse se envolvido com homens antes, ou nunca tivesse de se declarar ou dizer o que sentia por alguém. Como celebridade algumas coisas aconteciam de forma fácil e Shou não seria tolo de não saber que sexo estava nessa lista. Desde quando se conheciam nunca o vira se esforçando de verdade para ficar com alguém, mas pouco sabia do que acontecia em sua vida particular naqueles momentos em que não estava por perto. Mas agora isso só podia significar uma coisa: Ele estava falando a verdade e desejava uma resposta.

Para Shou, talvez finalmente estivesse na hora de correr o risco. Tudo o que mais queria estava prestes a se realizar: todas as palavras que queria ouvir e todos os gestos que ansiara. Tudo dependendo de uma resposta sua.

- Eu quero.

Bastaram apenas aquelas duas palavras para que o moreno sorrisse. Sorriso esse que novamente fez Shou vê-lo como uma criança, daquela forma tão familiar para si. Porém tudo mais lhe parecia novo: o toque no rosto, o gosto do beijo, a forma como ele lhe abraçara... tudo aquilo que sempre vivenciara nos sonhos agora era realidade.

- Desde quando, Tora? – perguntou, ainda seguro no abraço do mais alto.

- Desde muito antes disso ter começado. Aconteceu há muito tempo e eu não sabia o que pensar e nem como agir. Lamento muito ter demorado tanto. Queria ter lhe dito isso há mais tempo. Não pensei que estivesse te machucando. Nunca quis te magoar, me desculpe.

Constrangido com aquele pedido de desculpas, Shou tomou sua primeira liberdade naquele relacionamento ao interromper o guitarrista e calando-o com um beijo. Sentiu-o corresponder de forma suave e as mãos dele fazendo com que voltasse a se deitar.

- Você precisa descansar agora.

- Já estou me sentindo melhor, Shinji.

- Nem pensar. Você me deu um susto enorme e não acho que posso relevar isso tão cedo. Agora você dorme, viu? Vamos fazer jus aos dias de folga que o Nao conseguiu pra gente.

- Para gente?

- Claro! Achou mesmo que eu ia te deixar sozinho? Até parece...

Revirou os olhos frente à ordem de Tora, falsamente indignado por vê-lo tão mandão, mas gostando de ter aquela atenção toda. Dessa forma, obedientemente manteve-se quieto, sentindo-o puxar para seu abraço. Shou aninhou-se de forma quase imediata, sentindo o corpo morno do amante envolvendo o seu, adorando sentir aquele carinho que lhe parecia mais íntimo do que as tantas noites quentes que tiveram juntos.

- Eu espero que você tenha paciência comigo, Shou-kun. Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Isso o que?

- Namoro. – o moreno respondeu com a voz baixa, parecendo envergonhado. – Compromisso. Nunca tive isso com ninguém.

Shou se surpreendeu, mas não foi como se a surpresa durasse muito. Tinha agora a absoluta consciência de que escolhera para si alguém provavelmente versado em sexo, mas inexperiente em compromissos mais sérios. Estar em um relacionamento com Tora com certeza poderia ser bem complicado, porém não se importou: apesar da inabilidade, sabia que Shinji era cuidadoso e gentil e se estivesse realmente tão disposto quanto prometia com certeza faria de tudo para que desse certo.

- Tenho certeza de que você aprende rápido, Shinji-kun.

Viu o moreno sorrir, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta condescendente. Um sorriso bonito e disposto e o loiro soube o que aquilo significava. Era o gesto e o pacto definitivo para que pudessem desfrutar daquilo que desejaram em segredo desde sempre.

**Fim**


End file.
